


Memories

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Army, M/M, Tumblr, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence tumblr fics. Prompt: Sherstrade in the army</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:Greglock, in the army.

Bombs were exploding, sending dirt and shit flying in every direction,   
men were shouting, and Greg and Sherlock could hear the moans of the   
wounded, the dying. Greg looked at his lover, really looked at him,   
took in his eyes and his curly hair, and his cocky grin. And for years   
later, he was glad he took that opportunity, because it was the last   
time he ever saw him.

**Author's Note:**

> hat was got incredibly depressing, whelp!


End file.
